1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process, apparatus and system for forming a sterile connection (sterile docking) between two tubes.
At the present time there are a number of medical and scientific procedures which require the sterile transfer of fluids from one container to another. The only truly sterile transfer system in current use involves prejoining containers with tubes and then sterilizing the entire assembly. This is inflexible and costly since new containers cannot be added and the number of joined containers needed is often not known at the time of initial filling.
An example of the need for sterile docking is in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD). This procedure is replacing dialysis of blood outside the body in membrane diffusion cells where waste products normally removed by kidneys are washed from the blood, which is then returned to the patient. Dialysis outside of the body is a time-consuming procedure and sometimes results in damage to the blood by exposure to materials and conditions external to the body. In CAPD, the patient is required to spend time only for draining spent dialysate and replacing it with a fresh solution.
The CAPD patient has a tube connected to his or her peritoneal cavity via an implanted catheter. A tube from a bag of fresh dialysis solution is connected to the patient's tube. The fresh dialysis solution is drained from the bag into the patient's peritoneal cavity where it remains for about 3-4 hours. During this treatment period, the empty bag is folded and carried by the patient who can continue with his or her normal activities. After this treatment period, the spent dialysate is drained back into the empty bag which is then disconnected from the patient's tube. A bag of fresh dialysis solution is then connected to the patient's tube and the procedure is repeated. Connection to a new bag of dialysis solution exposes the tube ends to airborne bacteria or other contamination even though precautions are taken. No satisfactory way heretofore has existed to insure sterility in spite of the elaborate and costly precautions now employed including the use of masks, gloves, gauze strips and disinfectant solutions. Usually contamination does occur to the extent that a case of peritonitis is contracted perhaps on the average once or more a year and scar tissue from it inhibits dialysis.
Truly sterile connections could minimize the occurrence of peritonitis. Also any other treatment bags, such as for an antibiotic, bacteriostat, or other medication, could be connected as desired.
A similar need for sterile docking exists for blood bags. At present, blood from a donor is drawn into a primary bag which may be joined to one or two satellite bags, all connected and sterilized before use. These satellite bags may be needed for holding blood separated components, such as plasma or platelets; treating agents, such as bases, buffers, stabilizers for cell metabolism, other preservatives, or rejuvenants; or washes to remove a treating agent or other contaminant. Actually, it is not feasible to have preconnected bags for all the treatments which may be desired. Supplemental treatments such as fresh preservative cannot now be added sterilely during bag storage by any commercially acceptable procedure. In addition, to avoid the expense of unused satellite bags, the number of such bags is chosen based on limited, predicted needs. The inability to forecast needs well adds greatly to inventory requirements and complicates scheduling of blood donations.
Currently, very limited use is made of quality control as a time assay of the quantity and quality of components in separated blood factions. The main reason for the current limited use is that heretofore any entry into a sterile blood unit exposed the blood to bacteria, thereby requiring that the blood be used within 24 hours from entry. Hence, although the viability of stored blood components can be extended by supplemental treatments, such as adding a preservative during storage, such treatments are usually not effected.
Moreover, the primary blood bag contains anticoagulant which can be sterilized only by heat (steam); thus all preconnected bags are also sterilized by wet-sterilization techniques, i.e., steam or hot water in an autoclave apparatus. These bags are made of plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC), although other materials are known to be useful for constructing bags which are favorable for other reasons, such as greater oxygen permeability. Since many such materials, e.g., oxygen permeable polyethylene, are not steam sterilizable, they are not now used in preconnected systems.
A sterile docking means would permit one to effect whatever processing is desired without compromising sterility, limiting storage life or requiring the preconnection of a multitude of bags, all wet-sterilizable, without knowing which, if any, will be used.